


Athletes make great subs

by rainfox



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 01:43:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15450600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainfox/pseuds/rainfox
Summary: Ginny and Luna have cosy, kinky sex.Post books, AU sans Cursed Child.





	Athletes make great subs

Luna Lovegood has a kink. Sports bras and sensible undies. Pastel lilac. Loud mint green. Ginny loves colour. Luna has dyed the rope herself the muggle way. All the colors of a rainbow for Ginny. Luna likes doing these things the muggle way. It makes this more important, like a ritual. The rope is green where it binds Ginny's calf to her thigh. Blue and violet where it ties her hands behind her back. It's a bit of a distress thing. Not a lot, Ginny only likes pain in short bursts, but enough to make her flex her muscles in search of a comfortable position. There will be no comfortable position. 

Ginny's arms are like those of the goddess Freya, Luna thinks. Freckled, pale and strong.  
\- You didn't take off my undies, Ginny says.   
\- No.   
\- Not much we can do then, Ginny says and rolls on her side, flopping strangely forward and landing on her face. That won't be comfortable either. 

Gently Luna turns Ginny around.  
\- Well, that didn't work, Ginny says. She is getting frustrated. Not good frustrated, bad frustrated.   
\- No. 

Luna straddles Ginny's untied thigh and starts petting her through the panties where pastel lilac has turned damp. Ginny whines. Such a small sound. Luna pulls Ginny's panties to the side and sticks two fingers in. Ginny is so wet. She gets so wet. Maybe they could use that for anal?

\- Straight to business, Ginny says.   
\- Bi to business, Luna corrects.  
\- Jesus.

That's what happens when you spend ten years married to a man raised by muggles. Muggles have better curses. Muggles have curses, proper curses that are not well, proper curses. It's contagious. Just last week Luna heard herself shouting - Jesus fuck! after stubbing her toe. 

Luna laughs.   
\- Merlin you are so stupid, Ginny says. Luna pushes harder. So wet. The muscles in Ginny's arms flex. If her arms were free Ginny would be rubbing her own clit right about now. That's a thing they do. Luna's fingers inside Ginny, her other hand on Ginny's throat. She'd provide the background noise while Ginny brings herself off. 

Luna pulls her fingers out.   
\- No don't you fucking... Ginny starts. - Don't you fucking dare. No denial stuff. I've got... I've got practice tomorrow. I...  
Luna pulls Ginny's panties back in place. - I know. 

She puts her hand on Ginny's crotch, rubs with her whole palm for a while. Ginny whines. Such a small sound. It's practically just breathing. Luna likes little things. 

Luna takes her hand away, rises up and sits on her knees between Ginny's legs. She pushes a pillow under Ginny's back, checks her fingers at the same time. They are warm, just as they should be.  
\- I'm fine, Ginny says. - I'll tell you if I'm not fine. Just get to it. 

Even tied up Ginny is so responsive. Even tied up she moves where Luna wants to move her, opens her thighs wide apart at the slightest suggestion of Luna's hands. Athletes make great subs. The muscles on Ginny's thigh tremble. 

Luna gets a bit distracted. She rubs her cheek against Ginny's stomach. Ginny's abs are iron but she is so soft on top of it all, oh so soft. Luna kisses her stretch marks. Three kids before twenty five. After the war they all went a bit insane. 

Ginny is going a bit insane now.   
\- Come ohn... all you do is tease. 

Luna goes down. She hums a bit against the pastel violet of Ginny's panties and Ginny inhales sharply. Luna puts her thumbs under the cloth on both sides and pulls apart the lips. She licks Ginny through the fabric. She licks Ginny and she searches with her thumbs for just the right way to open Ginny up. Pubic hair tickles her upper lip. The panties are thin. There. Ginny whines. 

Luna lays her tongue flat just under Ginny's clitoris and pulls the folds of her labia up so she can suck on the spot where Ginny feels it the most. She sucks through the thin cloth. 

Ginny makes a sweet little sound. Luna lives for this. She could record this and listen to it on rainy nights. It wouldn't even have to be for sex things. Ginny about to come could be her lullaby or something to listen to when the Quibbler is again on the verge of bankruptcy. It would cheer her right up. 

Ginny lifts her hips, squeezes her thighs together around Luna's ears. Luna keeps sucking at her all through it, stopping only when Ginny's moans develop a slightly panicked edge. Ginny shudders. Her thighs relax. 

\- That was fun, Ginny says when Luna has her laying on her stomach and works on releasing the knots. The rope is damp from sweat. Luna coils it on the floor. So pretty. It's good that Ginny likes colourful stuff. She would never have thought to dye a rope like that just for herself.

\- Do you want me to do something? Ginny asks. - For you?  
\- No, Luna says. - That was fun. Come cuddle me.

**Author's Note:**

> I could do with a native English speaking beta.


End file.
